


A Soul Torn Away

by aswiftlyturningworld



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Endarkened - Freeform, Spoilers for City of Lost Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswiftlyturningworld/pseuds/aswiftlyturningworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking from the Infernal cup from an endarkened's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soul Torn Away

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for female loss of free will if you aren't familiar with how the Infernal cup works.

Her last moments with her soul intact after she is forced to drink from the cup may only have lasted a few seconds but for her, passing in slow motion, they were hours. There was a horrid taste, like metal, blood, death, and evil. She looks down at her arms as the marks upon start to fade away. Those marks that show who she is are taken from her skin, her identity washing away. She hears someone cry out her name, causing a spike in her chest, is that her husband, son, suddenly it doesn’t matter anymore and she feels a ripping through her entire body. As soon as it starts it is over. She no longer cares whom cries for her, whom she has lost, it only matters what her master wishes. But deep inside her she feels a final sobbing of her soul before it forever leaves her body.


End file.
